Even The Best Laid Plans
by Shadow Elrondsell
Summary: Eric's Point of View.Eric had promised the Queen that he would take care of things. So what were his plans?  Set during the end of Season 2 and the first episode of Season 3.


Eric's POV

I sat at my desk thinking. Something had to be done about Bill. He knows I'm selling blood but does not know about the Queen's involvement; but should he investigate, it would only be a matter of time until he discovers that as well. This has the potential to end me, permanently.

So now I have to decide quickly. There is only so long that the Queen will be patient, and the crisis over at Bon Temps is probably the only reason she hasn't pushed the issue. Sookie Stackhouse is quite the distraction, to both Bill and I. I wonder what is it about the human that would make Bill use his bargaining chip to keep me away from her rather than for something more important. Why do I wish he had done the latter? She should be an asset and nothing more. Yet, I can understand why he wishes to keep her because I desire her as well. She is a candle in a coalmine, explosive. Miss Stackhouse bears watching…and having.

As to her dealing with suitor, my options are limited. I cannot send him away from the area for that will surely tip his hand. To do nothing is most certainly out of the question. Should I bribe him? It is possible. He would stay quiet if I kept away from Sookie. However, that is unacceptable to me. More than the interest I have in her, she is too valuable an asset to just let her skills go to waste. Also, there is no guarantee that he would keep up his end of the bargain. To have Lorena take him again would be folly after what happened last time. So that leaves the option of staking him.

To end Mr. Bill Compton's pathetic little existence would bring me great pleasure and solve so many problems. No one would know about the V, the path to Miss Stackhouse would be open and the shock might get Jessica to "grow up". However, is it possible to kill him? The first person Sookie will likely accuse is me. She will probably get her human authorities involved as well. Lorena must also be taken into consideration. If she connects me to the loss of her child, she could get very tiresome. I'd best have someone capture him for me, while I have a perfect alibi for the time. Lorena and Sookie cannot accuse me without reasonable cause. No doubt Sookie will blame Lorena, if not me. Bill's Maker would be the only one she could think of with motive; other than me of course. I'll have to keep the two from meeting each other. Miss Krasiki will do her best to kill Sookie and I cannot let that happen.

* * *

I've set up the perfect alibi. Auditions for Fangtasia's new dancer. Useful and entertaining. I'll find someone to fuck until Sookie turns up. She'll have her theories dashed down because someone can vouch for me, will be thrown off guard and as an added bonus will get a small idea of what she is passing up by refusing me. That, combined with my blood and her grief over Bill's "disappearance" will drive her into my bed soon enough. Also, it will be a good way to celebrate and relieve my frustrations. Perhaps it is best I take my stress relief down to the basement. Given the memories Sookie has from that place, she'll be even more off guard. Let the show begin.

* * *

The candidates for the post were all disappointments until Yvetta walked in. Perfect!

Although, it is a pity that Sookie does not know Yvetta's native tongue. No doubt Miss Stackhouse will try to confirm my alibi by reading her mind. I'd best make sure the images she finds in Yvetta's mind will be good enough to convince her.

* * *

I can feel my child through our bond. It would seem my guest of honor has finally arrived. The door bangs open and footsteps start down, Pam's voice can be heard.

"Sookie stop. Don't. Come back"

I hear Sookie stop herself from swearing and feel satisfied; it would appear I've managed to throw her off guard.

"Sookie…See anything you like?" It's obvious she does. I can hear her heart speed up and can just imagine the look on her face. When it is Pam who responds, I feel a bit annoyed. However she does have a role in this play. Sookie must not realize she is expected. I quickly finish the obligatory questions and send Pam off, then introduce Sookie and Yvetta. It's amusing how the southern belle avoids looking at me. I walk slowly to her, tempting her to look at me. How long will she avoid looking at me?

It's a bit disappointing that she hasn't given up on her quest to find Bill, but I expected as much. She should learn how to phrase her questions. After all, I didn't take Bill but ordered his abduction. When she brings up Lorena, I immediately offer to pursue that line of investigation. Taking the opportunity to reinforce that I had nothing to do with Bill's disappearance and will do my best to find him, I tell her that it would be my duty as Bill's sheriff. I told her I desired her as well. My blood that is still within her lets me know that she is affected by what I said, even as she tries to hide it.

As I watch her turn to leave, she pauses halfway up the stairs. "By the way, you owe me ten thousand dollars." Explosive, and soon she will be mine.

* * *

I've sent Yvetta away and called Pam to tell her everything. She enjoys hearing what I planned but upset that she wasn't included. Does she feel I must include her in everything? Perhaps I've been too lenient with her.

She is still standing by the stairs when I make my call. When I hear the click of it answered, I immediately give my orders "Bring Bill to…"

"Sir we don't have him yet" He dares interrupt me? What does he mean he doesn't have Bill?

* * *

ooOO The End OOoo

* * *

Author's Note.

The scene that follows after the ending is Eric speaking with his man on the Bluetooth with Pam behind him. This fic was written because I'm curious to know what Eric had planned to do with Bill if he his men had gotten to Bill first.

I owe a big Thank You to VampLover1 who is an awesome Beta. Thank You so much! You were absolutely amazing and found so many mistakes. I sincerely hope none of my former English Teachers will ever come across the un-edited version…


End file.
